309 Summer Vexgames - Day 11
The 1st of November, 309, was Day 11 of the 309 Summer Vexgames. This day had the 800m dash and featherweight boxing as medal events, plus more rounds for the men's basketball, field hockey, rugby and volleyball; and women's football, handball and water polo tournments. Athletics - 800m (male) The main event at the Albalonga Stadium today was the 800m dash. Among the men, Aethelnian Theirtes Drambuie and Samuelonian Rocco Luzzatto are among the most likely to win the medals, followed by fellow Samuelonians Sisto Galliano, Ettore Baggio and Agnolo Cassini, Rovens' Gurislav Vaboska, Antônio Lirobói from Porto Capital, Lysonian Thomis Romon, Kansinia's Fabbio Gariv, and the Niokolo Koba trio of Victor Nioula, Sam Ohanessian and Butros Diatta. The 46 athletes were first divided in six heats. The top two on each, plus the best four third-placed overall, advance to the two semifinal heats. FIRST ROUND Heat 01 1. Egon Sachs (SAN) — 1:42.47 Q 2. Gurislav Vaboska (ROV) — 1:42.69 Q 3. Theirtes Drambuie (AET) — 1:42.79 4. Victor Nioula (NKO) — 1:42.81 5. Fabbio Gariv (KAN) — 1:42.81 6. Gert Manner (WES) — 1:42.84 7. Ulek G'Ningnarl (KON) — 1:42.88 8. Monita Pace (STS) — 1:42.95 Heat 02 1. Antônio Lirobói (PCL) — 1:42.50 Q 2. Ettore Baggio (STS) — 1:42.51 Q 3. Maxiv Lebboas (KAN) — 1:42.52 Q 4. Wayne Loong (CXG) — 1:42.55 5. Kyle Motu (UTA) — 1:42.56 6. Sam Ohanessian (NKO) — 1:42.57 7. Gerhard Bonoduro (LOM) — 1:42.76 8. Osrick Fortinbras (AET) — 1:42.84 Heat 03 1. Jose Partessan (KAN) — 1:42.29 Q 2. Reginald Moore (LYS) — 1:42.36 Q 3. Sisto Galliano (STS) — 1:42.42 Q 4. Ruslan Znaleslav (ROV) — 1:42.61 5. Alec Quare (NKO) — 1:42.72 6. Ali Haloob (DJR) — 1:42.73 7. Emile Beckrowson (UTA) — 1:42.78 8. Keti Longwoonga (WOO) — 1:42.80 Heat 04 1. Butros Diatta (NKO) — 1:42.36 Q 2. Clemens Willipaldi (IWK) — 1:42.42 Q 3. Norman Callor (LYS) — 1:42.66 4. Andrei Gordansk (ROV) — 1:42.67 5. Stoiko Elan (KYS) — 1:42.72 6. Timothy Kemp (UTA) — 1:42.75 7. Tirano Vesto (LEN) — 1:42.78 8. Aman Ralamunga (WOO) — 1:43.74 Heat 05 1. Albert Lorron (DEU) — 1:42.45 Q 2. Thomis Romon (LYS) — 1:42.54 Q 3. Ralf Seiko (CXG) — 1:42.63 Q 4. Lanarin (TRI) — 1:42.72 5. Zorando Ulvare (LEN) — 1:42.75 6. Agnolo Cassini (STS) — 1:42.84 7. Simsala al'Bonerim (PCL) — 1:42.85 8. Sergei Clyde (UTA) — 1:42.96 Heat 06 1. Rocco Luzzatto (STS) — 1:42.42 Q 2. Laer Pontinbrac (AET) — 1:42.46 Q 3. Jonas Latimonas (PCL) — 1:42.59 Q 4. Franz Stellauer (WES) — 1:42.62 5. Baltazaro Alvaro (LEN) — 1:42.75 6. Axel Kott (SCK) — 1:42.97 After six very balanced heats, some of the favourites are being left behind. Theirtes Drambuie finished third on the first heat, while Agnolo Cassini ended up on a distant sixth place on the fifth heat. However, we also had surprises, such as Kansinia's Jose Partessan and Portocapitalian Jonas Latimonas also making it through. For the semifinals, the top four on each heat are qualified to the final race. SEMIFINALS Semifinal 01 1. Antônio Lirobói (PCL) — 1:41.18 Q 2. Butros Diatta (NKO) — 1:42.51 Q 3. Maxiv Lebboas (KAN) — 1:42.61 Q 4. Laer Pontinbrac (AET) — 1:42.70 Q 5. Ralf Seiko (CXG) — 1:42.71 6. Egon Sachs (SAN) — 1:42.72 7. Jose Partessan (KAN) — 1:42.91 8. Albert Lorron (DEU) — 1:42.92 Semifinal 02 1. Reginald Moore (LYS) — 1:42.39 Q 2. Thomis Romon (LYS) — 1:42.49 Q 3. Gurislav Vaboska (ROV) — 1:42.50 Q 4. Ettore Baggio (STS) — 1:42.50 Q 5. Rocco Luzzatto (STS) — 1:42.52 6. Clemens Willipaldi (IWK) — 1:42.65 7. Jonas Latimonas (PCL) — 1:42.71 8. Sisto Galliano (STS) — 1:42.86 FINAL 1. Butros Diatta (NKO) — 1:42.33 ***** GOLD 2. Ettore Baggio (STS) — 1:42.36 ***** SILVER 3. Reginald Moore (LYS) — 1:42.58 ***** BRONZE 4. Antônio Lirobói (PCL) — 1:42.59 5. Gurislav Vaboska (ROV) — 1:42.65 6. Thomis Romon (LYS) — 1:42.74 7. Laer Pontinbrac (AET) — 1:42.88 8. Maxiv Lebboas (KAN) — 1:44.89 In the end of this very evenly-disputed event, Butros Diatta from Niokolo Koba prevailed, finishing three hundreths of a second ahead of St. Samuel's Ettore Baggio. Another remarkable disputed happened just behind them, as Reginald Moore grabbed the bronze - the second medal so far for the Lyson Empire - just one hundreth of a second ahead of Portocapitalian Antônio Lirobói. Athletics - 800m (female) After the men cleared the tracks, it was time for the women's 800m event. The 42 athletes were divided in six heats for the first round, with the top two on each, plus the best four third-placed overall, qualifying for the two semifinal heats. The top four on each semifinal, then, proceed to the final race. Mercedes Tiankoye from Niokolo Koba is said to be the most likely candidate for the gold medal, but will face fierce competition from Samuelonian Nicole Di Angelis and Chungxipang's Ines Kikiva. Other though competitores are Ilonka Kidze and Madga Teshvilian from Kasvria & Savarai, Lendosan Numeria Ladra, Rovenian Yelena Fiveia and Utanian Fiona Johnston. Niokolo Koba also has chance for more medals with their three other athletes: Anne Koussanar, Dara Dessy and Koki Guidimaka. FIRST ROUND Heat 01 1. Gerda Zocker (SCK) — 1:54.05 Q 2. Numeria Ladra (LEN) — 1:54.55 Q 3. Nicole Di Angelis (STS) — 1:54.65 Q 4. Evangelina Candlelabra (AET) — 1:54.67 5. Alexandra Bogdanov (ROV) — 1:54.80 6. Calina Santiago (KAN) — 1:54.91 7. Si'a'i Koru'u (MIM) — 1:54.94 Heat 02 1. Mary Wise (LYS) — 1:54.59 Q 2. Selena Platz (DEU) — 1:54.81 Q 3. Diano Fogessti (KAN) — 1:54.83 4. Antonia Cadorna (STS) — 1:54.85 5. Gloriana Hepeastus (AET) — 1:55.70 6. Tati Paco (PCL) — 1:55.73 7. Viktoria Yakobs (OOO) — 1:56.78 Heat 03 1. Seela Nenet (LYS) — 1:54.39 Q 2. Mercedes Tiankoye (NKO) — 1:54.47 Q 3. Martino Doliov (KAN) — 1:54.63 Q 4. Marcella Verdi (STS) — 1:54.69 5. Inna Alatriste (AET) — 1:54.81 6. Avana Albana (LEN) — 1:54.90 7. Xula Xarada (PCL) — 1:55.84 Heat 04 1. Ilonka Kidze (KYS) — 1:54.53 Q 2. Fiona Johnston (UTA) — 1:54.56 Q 3. Joana al'Lalah (PCL) — 1:54.70 4. Anne Koussanar (NKO) — 1:54.71 5. Machetloco Tlanpec (XML) — 1:54.82 6. Ginevra Del Vecchio (STS) — 1:54.89 7. Liselotte Kaymera (IWK) — 1:55.81 Heat 05 1. Sila Wanggara (WOO) — 1:54.51 Q 2. Dara Dessy (NKO) — 1:54.64 Q 3. Madga Teshvilian (KYS) — 1:54.69 Q 4. Bata Malafida (DJR) — 1:54.72 5. Rachel Gorsch (UTA) — 1:54.77 6. Jana Molotof (BOB) — 1:54.90 7. Silivia Boscaro (STS) — 1:56.91 Heat 06 1. Yelena Fiveia (ROV) — 1:54.36 Q 2. Koki Guidimaka (NKO) — 1:54.37 Q 3. Ines Kikiva (CXG) — 1:54.37 Q 4. Elisabeth DeLaRenta (DEU) — 1:54.66 5. Bettina Perkins (UTA) — 1:54.98 6. Mana Torranaga (WOO) — 1:55.90 7. Ajana Hepani (UTA) — 1:56.92 SEMIFINALS Semifinal 01 1. Nicole Di Angelis (STS) — 1:53.38 Q 2. Ines Kikiva (CXG) — 1:53.60 Q 3. Selena Platz (DEU) — 1:54.27 Q 4. Mercedes Tiankoye (NKO) — 1:54.58 Q 5. Ilonka Kidze (KYS) — 1:54.67 6. Gerda Zocker (SCK) — 1:54.68 7. Sila Wanggara (WOO) — 1:55.82 8. Madga Teshvilian (KYS) — 1:55.98 Semifinal 02 1. Dara Dessy (NKO) — 1:53.40 Q 2. Martino Doliov (KAN) — 1:54.27 Q 3. Yelena Fiveia (ROV) — 1:54.51 Q 4. Fiona Johnston (UTA) — 1:54.63 Q 5. Seela Nenet (LYS) — 1:54.67 6. Numeria Ladra (LEN) — 1:54.73 7. Koki Guidimaka (NKO) — 1:54.81 8. Mary Wise (LYS) — 1:56.89 FINAL 1. Ines Kikiva (CXG) — 1:54.28 ***** GOLD 2. Dara Dessy (NKO) — 1:54.55 ***** SILVER 3. Nicole Di Angelis (STS) — 1:54.64 ***** BRONZE 4. Fiona Johnston (UTA) — 1:54.82 5. Selena Platz (DEU) — 1:54.88 6. Yelena Fiveia (ROV) — 1:54.89 7. Mercedes Tiankoye (NKO) — 1:56.75 8. Martino Doliov (KAN) — 1:56.87 No big surprises as Ines Kikiva from Chungxipang grabs the gold. Dara Dessy, from Niokolo Koba, got the silver, while Samuelonian Nicole Di Angelis finished with the bronze. Boxing - Featherweight More boxing medals were disputed today on the featherweight category. Sixteen fighters were arranged on a playoff tournment, with Cruz Bernabò, from St. Samuel, being considered the favourite for the gold. Another Samuelonian, Kamilo González, follows closelly, as does Francis Domba and Bertrande Simba, from Niokolo Koba, and Rasutt Ræton from Shaelia. FIRST ROUND Bout 1-1 STS Cruz Bernabò Q (KO, 1st Round) PCL Rombário al'Fami Bout 1-2 STS Kamilo González Q (KO, 2nd Round) DJR Omar Saddamiya Bout 1-3 KYS Guntar Fardzevian Q (KO, 4th Round) DEU Dieter Hernandez Bout 1-4 DEU Franz Ortega Q (KO, 3rd Round) BOB Trev Revlinsky Bout 1-5 NKO Bertrande Simba Q (KO, decision) KAN Gabel Manich Bout 1-6 AET Fergus Gorsemoor Q (KO, 1st Round) LOM Tito Murchez Bout 1-7 SCW Rasutt Ræton Q (KO, 3rd Round) UTA Horon Hopkins Bout 1-8 NKO Francis Domba Q (KO, 2nd Round) RAS Ashton Kamberlin QUARTERFINALS Bout 2-1 STS Cruz Bernabò Q (decision) STS Kamilo González Bout 2-2 KYS Guntar Fardzevian Q (KO, 1st Round) DEU Franz Ortega Bout 2-3 NKO Bertrande Simba Q (KO, 3rd Round) AET Fergus Gorsemoor Bout 2-4 SCW Rasutt Ræton, NKO Francis Domba Q (KO, 4th Round) SEMIFINALS Bout 3-1 STS Cruz Bernabò Q (KO, 1st Round) KYS Guntar Fardzevian Bout 3-2 NKO Bertrande Simba NKO Francis Domba Q (KO, 3rd Round) THIRD PLACE PLAYOFF KYS Guntar Fardzevian NKO Bertrande Simba Q (KO, 1st Round) ***** BRONZE FINAL STS Cruz Bernabò Q (KO, 4th Round) ***** GOLD NKO Francis Domba ***** SILVER In the end, St. Samuel's Cruz Bernabò prevailed and won the gold against Niokolo Koba's Francis Domba. Another Niokolan, Bertrande Simba, finished with the bronze. Basketball (male, 4th day) (Main article: Basketball at the 309 Summer Vexgames) On Gymnasium no. 3 of the Albalonga Complex, plus on smaller arenas around Belo Quinto, we had the 4th day of the men's basketball tournment. Results were as follows: Group A: OOO 69 vs. 68 KAN Group A: PCL 60 vs. 66 BOB Group B: POL 61 vs. 78 DJR Group B: ROV 65 vs. 74 KYS Group C: MIM 84 vs. 49 SCW Group C: SAN 82 vs. 96 LEN Group D: DEU 79 vs. 68 UTA Group D: SCK 76 vs. 71 LYS Field Hockey (male, 1st day) (Main article: Field hockey at the 309 Summer Vexgames) This was the first day of the men's field hockey tournment, disputed on the secondary field of the Albalonga Complex. Results were as follows: Group A: WES 1 vs. 2 IWK Group B: KAL 3 vs. 3 SAN Group C: WOO 2 vs. 5 STS Group D: DEU 2 vs. 6 LEN Group E: SCK 2 vs. 1 LFS Group F: AET 2 vs. 2 LYS Group G: CXG 2 vs. 2 ROV The major surprise of the day was favourites Westria being defeated by minors Kukuria. Football (female, 2nd day) (Main article: Football at the 309 Summer Vexgames) Today we also had the second day of the women's football event, with six matches for the group stage. Group A: DEU 0 vs. 0 KAN Group B: STS 1 vs. 4 LEN Group C: SCK 1 vs. 1 LOM Group D: SAN 1 vs. 2 NKO Group E: IWK 0 vs. 0 PCL Group F: KAL 1 vs. 3 RAS Rugby (male, 2nd day) (Main article: Rugby at the 309 Summer Vexgames) This was also the second day for the men's rugby. The results were as shown below: Group A: AET 03 vs. 28 STS Group A: DEU 27 vs. 14 PCL Group B: WOO 10 vs. 31 KAL Group B: UTA 09 vs. 14 LYS Group C: BOB 15 vs. 54 SCW Group C: DJR 35 vs. 15 OOO Group D: WES 41 vs. 07 KAN Group D: TRI 19 vs. 42 MIM Group E: CXG 21 vs. 30 SCK Group E: IWK 39 vs. 27 NKO Volleyball (male, 1st day) (Main article: Volleyball at the 309 Summer Vexgames) Another event had its first matches today: the men's volleyball dispute. Results were as follows: Group A: WOO 3 vs. 0 KAL (25-23, 31-29, 25-11) Group A: KAN 3 vs. 2 IWK (25-12, 24-26, 16-25, 25-17, 15-08) Group A: UTA 3 vs. 0 LEN (25-12, 25-12, 25-17) Group B: LOM 0 vs. 3 AET (21-25, 23-25, 10-25) Group B: BOB 0 vs. 3 LYS (19-25, 18-25, 21-25) Group B: KYS 3 vs. 1 TRI (25-21, 20-25, 25-20, 25-15) Group C: ROV 3 vs. 2 CXG (25-19, 31-29, 20-25, 22-25, 15-11) Group C: DEU 2 vs. 3 SCW (18-25, 25-11, 25-20, 14-25, 13-15) Group C: OOO 1 vs. 3 WES (19-25, 12-25, 25-18, 10-25) Water Polo (female, 1st day) (Main article: Water polo at the 309 Summer Vexgames) One more event had its first round today. Women's waterpolo is being disputed as a simple playoff tournment. For the first phase, the sixteen teams were arranged in eight matches. Game A: DEU 14 vs. 04 AET Game B: SCK 16 vs. 02 LEN Game C: BOB 11 vs. 04 DAV Game D: KYS 24 vs. 01 PCL Game E: WES 07 vs. 04 SCW Game F: UTA 06 vs. 06 STS (ET: 14-05) Game G: LOM 12 vs. 07 KAN Game H: CXG 08 vs. 05 IWK Medal Standings Nation GOLD SILVER BRONZE 1. Chungxipang CGX 12 6 7 2. St. Samuel STS 10 10 6 3. Niokolo Koba NKO 4 6 4 4. Shaelia SCW 3 2 1 5. Solanchatka SCK 3 2 6. Deucoland DEU 3 1 2 7. Utania UTA 2 1 2 8. Rovens ROV 1 5 4 9. Kasvria & Savarai KYS 1 4 10. Westria WES 1 3 10 11. Kansinia KAN 1 2 12. Mari'im MIM 1 1 13. Lombriga LOM 1 2 14. Porto Capital PCL 1 2 15. Baben Bay BOB 1 16. Djeriga DJR 1 17. Lysonia LYS 1 1 18. Lendosa LEN 1 19. Kalesthesia KAL 1 20. Aethelnia AET 1 21. Sanx SAN 1